villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Psychopath (Jungle Jail)
The Psychopath is the main character of the 2007 French CGI-animated short film Jungle Jail!. He is a young criminal who gets sent to a dangerous prison (mostly composed of muscular men) where anything can happen, and shortly after becomes the big boss of the jail. However, it all appears to just be a day dream, and at the end of the short he gets punched to near death by the Muscular Criminal. History During the events of Jungle Jail, a bald man gets escorted by a police officer to a prison, whereas the prisoners congratulate a new member by throwing used items such as soda cans, used cartons and even ball gags. On the way to his new cell, the man gets made fun of by his peers, possibly commenting on how weak and fearful he looks. This feeling goes on the entire nights, until in the morning where he for example gets used as a basketball where he gets slam dunked, forced into being chased by prisoners of even beaten up by them, running to a shower room where the soap got dropped to the floor and the men are threatening to rape him, forced into BDSM play, and the days get repeated all over again until the man gives up and is sick of his unfair treatment by fellow prisoners. The next morning during breakfast, his lunch gets all taken by a muscular criminal, and he gets helpless enough to face his brute force by being attacked until submission. Being defenseless, a bug suddenly pops up our of nowhere at his hand, and falls in love with the Muscular Criminal. Because of this, the criminal screams and faints, making all prisoners surrender him wondering if he's dead. Because of the Psychopath learning about the Criminal's weakness, he scares everyone else in the prison (even confusing the cops), including the Chinese people. After scaring almost every single prisoner away with one smile, the Psychopath makes the Muscular Criminal his own personal slave, and forces him to beat his fellow mates against his will. Near the end of the short, he attempts to take over the world and make everyone his subordinates, until it is later found out that it was all just a day dream from when his lunch was stolen. Seeing everyone leave from the canteen, the Psychopath attempts to scare the Muscular Criminal with the same bug, but does not get a reaction and owns the man with one punch. Appearance The Psychopath is a bald, petit, young man with fair skin and blue eyes. In one of the past flashbacks, he had a large, black afro and carried a Desert Eagle. Personality The Psychopath is generally an easily scared, puny and submissive individual. However, in one of his day dreams, he is psychotic, manipulative, controlling and sadistic. His criminal acts are shown at the flashback of the ending credits, where he aims his gun against some policemen at a donut restaurant, leading to his arrest later on. Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Protagonists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Mentally Ill Category:Nameless